Baelthane Anvilmar
Sir 'Baelthane Anvilmar '''is an accomplished knight under the mentorship of Lord Jeremaias Auromere. He serves under the Knights of Ashfall (also established by Lord Auromere), which is aligned with the Kingdom of Stormwind. Primarily, Baelthane seeks to assist in reclaiming the seemingly abandoned Duchy of Ashfall and bolster the Anvilstead settlement, the land he was given as benefice within the County of Redgold. After a humble start to his life, Baelthane joined the ranks of the order in mid February, 38 L.C., whilst stationed in the Redridge Mountains. Awaiting his call to Cinderwatch, Baelthane spent a very short time in Northrend in hopes of discovering the whereabouts of his father, Darius J. Anvilmar, who went missing in action during the Wrathgate incident. His time was cut short, as he was summoned to Cinderwatch to assist in the reclaiming of the Duchy of Ashfall. During the reclaiming of Ironwall, and with the help of Neapolitan Q. Butterchurn, he largely prevented a possible complication with Blackrock Orcs that would endanger members of the order, and was granted the opportunity to serve as Lord Auromere’s squire. Upon his return home, an extremely late package (due to a postal miscommunication) from his father arrived at his family settlement in Southern Elwynn. Within was a compilation of his father’s works in blacksmithing titled ''The Construct, which, to this day, has largely influenced his path as both an individual and as an accomplished man of knighthood. Baelthane was knighted on June 6, 38 L.C. in the town of Darkshire. History Early Life (18-36 L.C.) Baelthane was born into the Anvilmar family, a line that leaves expert craftsmanship and attention to detail in the field of blacksmithing with each passing generation. Knowing the responsibilities of his line, Baelthane's father, Darius Anvilmar, began his apprenticeship as soon as (or perhaps a bit sooner than) he was able. While pressured to perform tasks “in a man’s fashion,” Baelthane never quite hardened into an adult before he was due. Realizing that Baelthane was impervious to his methods, Darius often became angry with him, making for a sensitive relationship involving vocal and physical abuse. Naturally, he preferred his mother Avila's company. She taught him more sensitive arts such as illustration and sewing. Her specialty, sewing with scrap material, became a second passion of his. Baelthane's time in the forge was diverted to learning household tasks as time went by. He was often sent to Goldshire to fetch the bread not fit for the inn’s usage and cotton scraps for his mother's trade. His father’s ambitions left his family on the brink of poverty, though, they never complained. In the year 28 L.C, during the breakout of The Undead Scourge in Northrend, Darius was summoned to the Frozen Wastes, as his knowledge in weaponry was favorable. The sudden absence of his father during his maturing years prevented Baelthane from learning the code of law a man should follow. Frustrated, Baelthane turned to a short lived life of petty crime. Instead of retrieving the scraps of bread from Goldshire, he stole the favorable loaves instead. Instead of tending to the forge to make money, he learned to pick pockets and swipe goods from traveling tradesmen. His path pointed in the seemingly inevitable direction of the more roguish field of work. Though he was never caught, Avila's intuition picked up on Baelthane's activities and she notified Darius of these developments. His final letter to her suggested he be signed into the army to be shaped, as Darius was when he was a young adult. At the age of 17, and against his mother's liking, Baelthane was sent to Northshire. Within his first year partaking in volunteer work, the creases left by his father were ironed out. He quickly grew back to his old, optimistic self. When he was 18 years of age, Baelthane enlisted into the Stormwind Army by his own choice. Avila Anvilmar discontinued the forge work in her home and spent the money used to light it on finer fabrics and dyes. Currently, she lives in Southern Elwynn, altering and designing clothing for a small cost. Time in the Army (36-38 L.C.) Post enlistment, Baelthane was switched from volunteer work to training. His work included culling the abbey of Blackrock spies (a recurring problem) and assisting the army's blacksmith in his works. He gained the nickname "Bael" from his comrades. While extremely astute in carrying out orders, Baelthane could often be found causing mischief around the abbey during his free time, as praying on his troubles didn't suit his idea of entertainment. As a result of this, Baelthane never grew close to the Light, thus rendering him a warrior of steel. After graduating from Northsire, he went on, as many soldiers did, to serve and protect in Elywnn Forest. Baelthane worked primarily with the "pests" of the forest. He succeeded in evicting numerous Kobold tribes from key Elwynn mines. His tenacity pushed him forward and into the Redridge struggle in mid 37 L.C. Baelthane was stationed with the Lakeshire Guard for a short while. During his time in Redridge, he was able to "calm his nerves" and recuperate from his rigorous work in Elwynn. His commanding officer suggested he look elsewhere for an order that suited his excelling abilities and unique personality. Shortly thereafter, Baelthane caught wind of the operations of the Order of Ashfall from small talk. He arranged to meet with Lord Jeremaias Auromere in Lakeshire via letter for an interview and possible opportunity to serve with his order. Enlistment into the Knights of Ashfall (Mid-January, 38 L.C) Wishing to appear unique from other enlisting armsmen, Baelthane changed out his silver and blue soldier's uniform for something "nicer." He chose a few mismatched pieces from his father's armory, some of which he had brought with him to Lakeshire. While these pieces were well crafted, he did not, in fact, look any more professional. Unsure of when he was to meet with the Baron, he sat within the Lakeshire inn for numerous hours. Finally, Lord Jeremaias entered the inn and began Baelthane's interview. Baelthane, having heard of the accomplishments and status of the baron was incredibly nervous. His opening remarks were half-executed and he came off as unsure, lacking confidence. He would soon ease into the motion of things, blending his perception of Lord Jeremaias with that of his friends, meaning, he began to see Auromere as a fellow soldier and human rather than a high status figure of intimidation (save the caliber of professionalism that he would seldom give his close friends). Some key questions that were asked included, "What values do you hold in high esteem" and other general questions about Baelthane's past. One of the most notable questions of the evening was, "What are you trying to prove?" to which Anvilmar responded, "That even those born without magical abilities can make a resounding difference in this world." Pleased with his responses, Auromere enlisted him into the Knights of Ashfall that same evening. Recent Events The Reclamation of Ashfall (January 25th, 38 L.C - Present) The journey to reclaim the Duchy of Ashfall began at Cinderwatch. After a routine checking and evaluation, the group of armsmen was able to gain a foothold within the region, to which Lord Auromere coined the legendary phrase, "This banner shall only advance." His words rang true, and in the coming months the Knights of Ashfall would manage to reclaim much of the southwestern region of Ashfall, slaying both intentional enemies and beastly pests along the way. Currently, the group is in the process of moving farther inward to the eastern county of Seabreach. Path to Knighthood (Mid February, 38 L.C - June 6, 38 L.C) While the legend of Ashfall thus far is intricately woven with key events and battles, a prominent happening in Baelthane's path to becoming a knight came in the scouting of Ironwall Keep on February 12th, 37 L.C. A small group of armsmen accompanied by Lord Auromere moved into the seemingly abandoned structure to scout what was left of the fortress. Initially, they discovered nothing. After a companion of Baelthane's disappeared, he discovered a hollow of large spiders who had obtained residency within the walls of the keep. The Knights of Ashfall made quick work of them and the scouting was presumed complete. Perhaps it was sheer intuition, but shortly after the spiders were dealt with, Baelthane found himself searching the spider's hollow accompanied by Neapolitan Butterchurn. Within the spider's lair, the two discovered a static portal that would, if not properly addressed, become a back door for the former Blackrock orcs who held possession of the keep. In later events, the order managed to nullify the threat. Later, when Baelthane met with Lord Jeremaias in Stormwind, he was commemorated for taking the initiative and promoted to the rank of squire under Auromere's instruction. While it is custom for a squire to choose and tame a steed of his or her own on the path to knighthood, Baelthane was already accustomed to his trusty black Murgese, Lance. Instead of pursuing this feat, Baelthane suggested an alternative route. Having received a collection of smithing plans from his father, he came to the decision of constructing a sword and shield of a knight's worth, a legendary weapon of his own. After an emotionally straining journey to the western coast of Silithus, Baelthane, along with companions from the Order of Ashfall and Muspurg Manor, managed to reclaim the necessary materials needed for the blade's construction. He was forced to reevaluate his principles as a young adult coming into maturity and as a future knight. After an extended period off of the battlefield, Baelthane and the Knights of Ashfall were summoned to Duskwood in response to the numerous abnormalities present at the time. This string of events, also known as the Dark Dreams Incident, required much of Baelthane's focus, as he was called to serve as a leading figure in the struggle. He led two success missions to cleanse the Duskwood water supply and was largely involved in the campaign as a whole. This gave him the final push he needed to meet the qualifications of knighthood. Baelthane stood vigil on the night of June 5, 38 L.C. in Darkshire. During which, he once again reevaluated his principles as a man finally accomplishing the status of knighthood under an esteemed order. His mental epiphany led him to the conclusion that to be a knight, one must serve with the intent to do good rather than to impress. He was knighted into the Brotherhood of the Horse the following evening on June 6, 38 L.C. He thus became the first knight under the Order of Ashfall. Overall Presence Appearance Baelthane appears to have the face of an older gentleman, though, this is only an illusion provided by his facial hair. At the young age of 20, his face (should you be able to see it) is rigid and symmetrical. He has the resting composure of a man who is constantly in rapid thought, though he tends to be a collected individual as a whole. His long black hair flows to approximately shoulder length as his family holds long hair in high esteem, as it is a symbol of patience and wisdom. He keeps his beard trimmed to a shortened length on the sides and a medium length at the chin in hopes of not looking overtly adolescent. Baelthane wears armor completely crafted by himself. The metallic tones are darker, comparing to that of the Blackrock at some times. He wears the colors of Ashfall on his chest and back with extreme pride. In fact, he specially toned the colors of the armor to match that of his order's black and red tabard. He proudly holds Bal'Thoraj, a legendary sword and shield of his own design, upon his back. Personality Baelthane is, admittedly, a bit of a klutz. While he has indeed possessed numerous moments of valor in his rather short lifespan, he can often lose track of things both physical and mental (the topic of conversation, most notably). Making do with what little education he had in his childhood, he often finds himself silenced in the presence of highly educated men and women. Topics including those of history, religion, and philosophy often confuse him, but not for lack of trying. Underneath his composure, he often grows solemn and frustrated that he is only able to contribute to his fellow brothers and sisters in the realm of combat. For such a young man, one would expect Baelthane to be an avid bachelor. Despite his young age and lack of a partner, he finds no need to pursue an individual romantically. Applying to other situations outside of romanticism, Baelthane prefers the more unnecessary aspects of life to sort themselves out whilst he focuses on the more important matters at his doorstep. An example of this, Baelthane put nearly all social matters aside during his path to knighthood. He rarely conversed with individuals not within the order, and would spend his free time training on his own and enhancing his skills in the finer arts. A notable issue with Baelthane's personality is his overtly intense dedication to serving others, especially his superiors. In the words of Ghanan Steelbeard, "You don't do anything for yer'self, lad." This issue arises from his lack of balance between wanting to serve his order with exceptional prowess, and his need for humanizing interaction between other people. He is intensely apologetic at the slightest mishaps, as seen in his earliest days of training with the order. In summary, he is simply a more sensitive man. His aggression on the battlefield simply doesn't transfer to his tenacity in social interactions -- He would later move to fix this imbalance during the time of his vigil (mentioned above). Fun Facts! * Baelthane has never journeyed to Outland, Draenor, Pandaria, or the Broken Isles. * His favorite food is cornbread (specifically, his mother's recipe). * He has an inherent sense of distrust toward Death Knights. * His horse's name is Lance Anvilmar, and Baelthane regards him as one of his closest friends. * He has no connection to any form of arcane magic or the Light. He is strictly a man of arms. * He secretly doesn't enjoy his beard (Shhh...) * Baelthane is the lord of a small settlement in Ashfall called "Anvilstead." He wishes to bring his mother and extended family there to live with him and prosper from the opportunistic land. * Baelthane is an excellent landscape artist, and is furthering his skills to meet the fine arts requirement that a knight is expected to meet. * Baelthane's first weapon in his time as an armsmen was a blacksmith's hammer that served as a makeshift mace. * He grows incredibly tense at the sight of topiary bushes... * His weapon's haul includes the following: A long-sword and shield, three throwing knives of varying length, and a revolver given to him as a gift for his knighthood. * Baelthane's father, Darius Anvilmar, was never officially deemed "deceased on the battlefield." He is currently cataloged as "MIA." = Category:People Category:Knights